Eri Daiki
Eri Daiki is a seventeen year old ninja originally from Iwagakure who later on in the series went with his team mates and his sensei to live in the Village of Ruins located in a area destroyed during the Great Ninja War. He is currently acting as the Ukon (Kage of the Village of Ruins)'s right hand man and is rumored to take the place of Ukon when the current passes. Appearence Eri's old red hair has fadded a bit into a really dark copper color that, after three years, now stays shaggy on top his head. It is naturally messy and long (his hair usually drapes down and reaches to about the point of his jaw line) and the stray hairs that used to come out now at a even shagger unkept angles. One long cresent shaped bang covers his left eye, however it is now a bit longer and reaches just a bit past his eye now. His facial features have changed a bit. His boney cheeks have now rounded out perfectly so now he doesnt look so much like a skeleton and looks even more like a regular human being. Under his lip yet above his chin Eri has a really dark copper colored soul patch. Ever since the age of 15 Eri start to just shave off whatever was on his cheeks, chin and above his lip and right now is content with the soul patch. Overall Eri's face has matured and he looks more like a adult then the child he used to appear as. The tough training issued by Hichi has proved successful with forming Eri's body even more. His frame still consists of a slender body however his muscles have developed and grown, instead of a barely noticable four-pack Eri now has a obvious six-pack growing. His biceps are well built as well as his legs, basically his body remains slinder but his muscles are more toned, or you can think of it as "more muscle without the bulk". However his frame still doesnt really show to the public due to his shirt and robe. After three years Eri has grown to a comfortable height or 5 foot 11 and is still growing slightly but will most likely stop growing soon. Covering his frame is a loose baggy red cloth sealed in spots to be able to act as a shirt. The back is no longer covered with long cuts since Eri had trashed the shirt and bought a new one. Now the back sports the Iwa village symble, the symble itself is black but is placed in a white circle, Eri think it looks pretty cool. Layered below his 'shirt' is a iron linked chainmail, he choice chainmail over leather due to the protection it offered from pure slashes (stabs completly screw the chainmail over). His legs are covered by two layers hoever not all of his flesh is protected on his legs. The first layer is a simple sheet of leather wrapped around his calf muscles and are sticked together making a 'sleeve' for his calf muscles, this allows for maximum protections and allow decent mobility. Covering his legs (and calf muscle armour) is once again a piece of baggy cloth but this time dyed black but once again stitched to allow it to be worn as pants. A leather belt now wraps around his waist. Over the years Eri has grown and his cloak has been through a lot, so much that he ended up buying something different, he ended up buying a black robe which he leaves open to reveal his red shirt and black pants. The robe doesnt cover just the neck down (like the cloak did) but now has a collar that stands erect around Eri's neck, however there is a gap in the front so his face still shows. The robe is pure black (once again for camoflauge reasons) however Eri's sleeves no longer cover his hands (like the cloak did), the whole length of his hand plus three inches now shows out of his sleeve. Just like the cloak, the robe drapes down ending at about a inche above his ankles. Unlike his robe which had kunai in the sleeves Eri's robe contains pockets inside around the torso area, once again he has six on each side. A black strap wraps diagnolly across his chest, the strap leads to his shield which hangs tightly onto his back. Underneath the robe a leather strap wraps around his waist where a ninja pack hangs on the right side. Over the years Eri has decided to place more important things in his ninja pack. Inside his pack he has a handful of smoke granades and a roll of explosive tags to use with his kunai. On Eri's feet are no longer covered with simple leather and a wooden base, now his feet are covered in a more standard shoe which is colored black and reaches up to protect his ankles. Backstory Eri will tell you once his maker wakes up Original Jutsu Once again Im a lazy ass so I will get to it Relationships He has some friends...but we will get to that once the sun rises and school is over Category:Contents